An ARC Hunter
by RissingDragons
Summary: The hunt began seventeen years ago but now in a time of peace can a wavering alliance hold especial if those working amongst the shadows want to see it broken? one man will have to find out after all he maybe the catalyst between humans and yautja and the only thing stopping a war across the galaxies, but know he is not alone in this fight.
1. trailer

In a burning village a man crawled out of a dark alley reaching for a shot gun that was lying on the streets. Just as he was within reaching distance something stabbed into his right leg causing him to cry out in pain before being pulled back into the dark alley by a serpent like tail before the sound of flesh being ripped was heard and his head came rolling out of the alley before stopping at an armored figure.

The figure looked into the alley before closing their clawed hand in a fist and the device on their wrist released a two pronged jagged blade about two feet in length. The figure released a deep purring noise before seemingly vanishing.

…

Elsewhere in the village another figure similar to the other armored one is seen walking out with a little blue bundle in their arms and in the bundle was the face of a sleeping baby boy who opened his blue eyes before looking up at the worn grey mask of the figure. The baby reached a hand out towards the mask before utter a word "mwama…" then it started giggling afterwards causing the figure to turn its head looking at the baby before making a series of clicking noises, then speaking in a strange dialect it hoisted the baby up towards its masked face looking at the child. It seemed to study him and the baby studying it before the child reached out and touched the cheek of the mask before utter the word again.

"mwama…" the boy said with a smile and the figure began to purr like a cat before a clawed hand reached over and gently caressed the boy.

"Ikthala…" the figure said.

…


	2. CH1: Alliance

ME: (sighs) since only one person bothered to vote on the poll and this story had a lot of likes and favorites…

ME: I guess I`ll start this one first.

DD: And after I get to torture you~!

ME: Shit…

…

A young blond haired boy sat there on the animal skin rug facing away from the figure behind him that was braiding his hair into dreads. "So now that your hair has become long enough we can make you look like a proper yaut`ja, then we can start sparing after you get your equipment." The figure said "that sounds nice, I have been waiting to use some real equipment for once. When can I go on my first hunt." The boy asked "Slow down there, you still haven`t passed your clan rites yet so you can think of your first hunt after." The figure replied. "But mom, I want to make my first kill, feel the glory of taking a trophy." The boy said. The figure shook her head in amusement "You need patience my dear, if not then how are you supposed to stalk your prey to finding even more prey to hunt if you rush things?" she asked. At the boy went silent in thought "exactly, so quit fussing and be patient your time will come." She said.

"There finished." She said after a few minutes. The boy stood up before turning and embracing his mother in a hug, one which she returned "Thanks mom." He muttered causing her mandibles to form a smile, patting his back she let go of the boy while he did too "come, we have much work to do and Ikthala I know you may feel alone here but know you will always be my son." She said while looking at him over her shoulder "I know mom." He said with a small smile.

…two years later…

The now older Ikthala sighed while polishing his new mask he looked around seeing other young bloods his age or a little older gearing up for the upcoming trails into adulthood. It was the day after his fifteenth birthday was he sent off with all the others to a hunting planet to finish their training as well as pass the clan rites he looked over to his left to his friend sleeping on the ship. He just shook his head before going back to polishing his mask, once finished he clipped it to his belt before pulling out his combat knife and checking it for any damage or to see if it had dulled. It has always been a habit of his to check his gear after suiting up. Just then the intercom came on and the gruff voice of the pilot could be heard letting them know they would be landing soon. Looking back at his friend he shook her shoulder causing her to grumble something incoherent before attempting to go back to sleep, he rolled his eyes before poking her in the ribs with his free hand causing her to jolt awake. "We`ll be landing soon so get ready." Was all he said before putting his combat knife away and standing up, she glared halfheartedly at her friend before checking her gear and standing up as well.

The two looked at each other before grinning "may the best hunter pass." She said before throwing her arm over his shoulder as the two walked towards the exit.

…one year later…

A now sixteen year old Ikthala could be standing in front of a tombstone, his gaze never leaving the words carved into it as his fist clenched in both sadness and anger. He closed his eyes before muttering a prayer to the one who had passed before opening them again, reaching towards his belt and unclipping a mask from it and placing it on the tombstone.

On the stone the words carved on it brought a wave of sadness as he turned around and left.

 _` rest in peace Luar-Ke… `_ he thought sadly.

…four months later…

Standing their next his mother and the yaut`ja elder, we looked at the five oomans standing in front of us. The five council members looked back at us, some with a calculating look, the others warily.

"So back to the matter at hand, I believe it would be best to at least have one of your kind most likely a teenager attend a hunter academy as a way to help them learn more about the culture from a newer generation and the point of view of someone their age while the students of said academy learn the same." Said a short male ooman with dark brown hair. I listened as the elder spoke before translating what he said in. "The elder can understand your reasoning but he has a hesitance to trust a few of the members amongst this council, not only that but he fears that one of these so called students may do something that can start another intergalactic war between our two species." The council members looked thoughtful for a moment before the brown haired one snapped his fingers "Yes but I know someone who is a headmaster at one of these schools and he would do his best to make sure another war doesn`t happen." He said, I looked to the elder yaut`ja to see him in thought before he turned to me.

"The decision is yours Ikthala after all remnant is your birth planet." He said causing me to think about it for a moment before nodding my head towards the elder he nodded before smiling slightly then turning back to the councilors. I waited to he finished speaking before translating again, "Very well he has agreed to the terms of this alliance as long as you keep up your end of the deal and we will keep ours to ensure peace between our species, furthermore He has decided to send me to this hunter school you speak of." I said the councilors stopped and looked at me "You don`t look like a teen to me." An ooman wearing what could be described as a white military uniform said I huffed before replying "Different species remember, and I`m only seventeen cycles of age equivalent to the age of seventeen in ooman years." He nodded before the elder said something, so again I translated "he would like to know the name of this headmaster you speak of." I saw the man wearing the military uniform look smug, believing his name would be said. "His name is Ozpin…Prof. Ozpin." The brown haired man said causing the military dress ooman to face fault before his features hardened.

…The Xiao Long, Rose house hold…

"Ruby, Yang come in here please me and your father have something to tell you." A man with black hair and red eyes called out, and soon enough the mentioned two showed up "Hey uncle crow, dad what`s this about?" the older of the two children asked. The now named crow looked at his blonde haired partner for confirmation, receiving a nod he looked back at the two teens "well remember when Ruby was little and asked if there was another species out there in our universe and I told her no? Well I lied to the two of you about their not being aliens because it was supposed to be a secret kept by the government and the hunter society." He replied. "Wait, you mean to-"Yes Ruby aliens exist and the reason we are telling you two this now… it`s because recently the council and the hunter society has made an agreement with one of those alien species in hopes of forming an alliance, and since beacon academy was mentioned in the agreement, they plan on sending one of their kind to the school in hopes of creating better relations between the our species and theirs in an environment sort of similar to their traditions." Tai said seriously while looking at his kids.

"Now this hasn`t been released to the public yet because these `aliens` are still settling in here on remnant and waiting until the school year starts before making their presence known." Tai finished.

"But why tell us now?" Yang asked "it`s because we want you two to be careful around this alien, for centuries our kind has been at war with them since the day the first peace treaty was broken when our ways of a new civilization started and during the start of our modernization there has been disagreements between our species that led to a war and humans as well as Faunus becoming prey for them to hunt for sport. Even though we have another peace treaty being made I want you two to be careful around him or her so we don`t have another war starting." Crow said while looking at his nieces who nodded their heads in understanding.

…Ikthala pov…

I sighed while running my hand across the wool scarf that once belonged to my friend before it was given to me as a gift "another adventure awaits us it seems Luar-Ke." I muttered softly before grabbing it and wrapping it around my neck. Reaching over on my shelf I grabbed my mask before putting it on as well and began attaching the tubes to the side of the mask. I reached over and grabbed the bladed gauntlet and putting that on as well.

I grabbed the thy armor before putting it on my left thy and grabbed my combat knife. Turning around I walked out of the room.

CH END

ME: Sorry if it sucks but getting close to the end I started running out of ideas.

DD: You know what time it is RD…TORTURE TIME! (Pulls out syringe).

ME: Nope (runs out room).

DD: GET BACK HERE! (Chases RD out room).


	3. CH2: Shinning Beacon

" _Ikthala!" I turned around after hearing the sound of flesh being pierced to see a sight that would haunt me for years. My best friend was reaching a hand towards me with a black bladed tail coming out of her chest were her heart would be, her fluorescent green blood splattered on the ground in front of her and spilling from her mandibles. I rushed over to get her only for her to be pulled back into the sea of black mass and moving limbs. I roared defiantly in anger and anguish as I watched her get ripped to shreds before I took aim with my plasma caster and began rapidly firing into the horde._

 _I felt something coil around my neck and pull me backwards I looked up to see the face of my now dead friend snarling at me "Ikthala why didn`t you save me, I thought we were friends and had each other's back…NOW YOU WILL JOIN ME IN DEATH!" she said before she stabbed her bladed gauntlet through my back. My eyes widened in horror before everything started to turn black._

…

I shot up from my position on the floor reaching towards my combat knife only for me to take a deep breath and realize it was another nightmare. I reached up to touch the scarf on my neck and the memories came back I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my knife tighter _`I am a hunter, I cannot show weakness around prey…. `_ I repeated in my head like a mantra before sighing and got off the floor of the hunting ship and headed to the pilot deck to see my mother with her head down sleeping soundly causing me to smile before I sat in the copilot seat and disengaged the auto pilot mode before piloting the ship. "Hmmm… Ikthala h'dui'se h'dlak…"(Ikthala I smell fear…) she mumbled while waking up, she turned to me with a look of concern and I smiled at her to reassure her nothing was wrong. She grunted annoyed "payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de thar'n-da s' yin'tekai" (Remember the gods teachings of strength and honor.) She said with a frown before turning away from me. "M-di h'dlak." (No fear.) I said before going back to piloting the ship.

…

"M-di kha'bj-te Dahdtoudi." (No recklessness little knife) my mother said with a stern gaze "ki'sei." (I understand.) I replied with a slight bow of my head she smiled fondly before pulling me into an embrace that I returned "n'dhi-ja Ikthala." (Farewell Ikthala.) "N'dhi-ja lou-dte kale." (Farewell mother.) I replied before we let go of each other and I turned around heading out of the ship.

…

Stepping off of the ship I watched as all the oomans walked past some sneaking glances at me others ignoring my presences as I walked towards the main building of the academy. The sound of an explosion caused my head to snap in the direction of the airships to see a rising cloud of smoke, I held up my wrist bracer and input a few commands before putting arm down and taking a step forward with my cloak activating as I sneaked towards the commotion.

…

The sight that greeted me made my eye twitch in annoyance for setting off my danger sense…

Apparently a white haired female ooman was shouting at a red haired female ooman over something and it was about to turn into a long argument if the red haired one didn`t lose her back bone and become shy. And after a few seconds of watching the incident I had enough and just left to not deal with this case scenario what so ever _`Yep, not even gonna touch that one just pretend it didn`t even happen at all…`_ I thought while walking away.

I narrowed my eyes when I walked past a girl wearing a bow and could have sworn her bow twitched while her amber colored eyes swung around wildly for a moment…well then I guess I'll find out later. I let loose a annoyed growl with my luck of not finding were I was supposed to go, annoyed I looked around to see some of the students heading towards a large building causing me to want to stab myself. _`great not even the first day and I`m already forgetting one of mother`s most important lessons. `_ I thought annoyed with myself. I followed the rest of the students and entered the auditorium with my cloak still active to avoid any confrontations.

"I will keep this brief…you`ve traveled here today in search of knowledge…to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in the need of purpose, direction…you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." A silver haired ooman said before walking off the stage with a blonde female ooman walking up to the microphone "You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins be ready. Your dismissed." She said before walking off as well.

…

I stretched my back and let out soft and pleased purr when I heard a few satisfying pops, I was garbed in my a white bio mask with a fishnet shirt and a pair of lion cloth shorts going a little past my knees, I sat down with my back against the wall with a sigh. Today has been slightly annoying when I tried to change with the oomans trying to see what was behind the mask, but luckily I managed to get away from them. I looked up at the sound of a commotion to see a sight that made me want to sigh, really two ooman female fighting over something, I can understand if it is for a mate of a high status but seriously when everyone is about to sleep. I groaned when the white haired female ooman came along and made the situation worse, when the three of them started arguing someone blew out the candles bathing the room in darkness. _`By paya I really need to thank the ooman who made it dark in here because they finally shut up. `_ I thought with some relief.

…

I groaned in annoyance when I woke up in the morning to the sound of an energetic ooman obviously annoying another ooman, it made me pity them only for a tiny amount only for me to realize I don`t give to shits because last night was hell. First were the nightmares then the oomans that tried to take my mask off kept me up last night leaving me even more agitated. I sighed before getting up and stretching to pop the kinks out my back before heading towards the locker room.

…

I quietly observed the students going to their lockers behind my mask, walking towards my locker I walked past the two female oomans from last night who were fighting "mama like." I heard followed by a whistle "YAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!" a voice shouted I sighed _`oomans are weird… `_ I thought.

Arriving at my locker I saw there was two female oomans talking about something causing me to growl annoyed at being delayed "Hey don`t growl at m-oh my bad you must be that alien that was coming here to this sc-"Your in front of my locker ooman." I interrupted the white haired ooman causing her to scowl slightly before going back to that calm look she had originally. She moved from in front of my locker allowing me to input the necessary code and grab my cream colored bio armor and put it on followed by me grabbing my weapons and attaching them to the proper holsters. "And what about you….um- "I have no interest in being a part of your conversation ooman." I interrupted the white haired ooman again she shrieked in anger before stomping off. "That was a bit rude." The Spartan themed ooman said after she left "don`t care." I said before closing my locker and walking away.

…

I looked down at the platform beneath my feet with unease, reason because these platforms feel hallow which makes me very suspicious.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." The ooman wearing a green suit said "I`m sure many of you heard about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you be given teammates…today." The blonde ooman next to him added. I could have sworn I heard a whimpering sound but ignored it believing it to be my imagination. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The ooman continued, I again heard that whimpering sound causing me to look around for the noise, seeing nothing I went back to staring at the two oomans in front of us. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner after landing for the next four years." He said followed by the sound of shattering glass causing me to blink and look around again only to hear someone cry out in despair. I heard a few students start talking afterwards causing me to just ignore the noises all together.

"After you`ve partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way so do not hesitate destroy anything that gets in your path…or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors won`t intervene, you will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Now are there any questions?" he interrupted before the other students could finish talking. When no one raised their hands or said anything he nodded "now take your positions." He said before everyone started getting in their battle stances.

He took a sip of from his mug "oh and before I forget Ikthala, you will be taking the same test as all the other students but your test will have a second part to it before you can return or per say a second relic you must find not far from the temple, the coordinates you find inscribed on one of the temple walls in your kinds writing." He said before tapping his cane on the floor and then one by one the students were launched in the sky. I looked up as a few of them were sent flying into the forest before glaring at the ooman in the green suit "You h'ulij-bpe ooman I- " I was launched into the air cutting me off.

CH END

ME: Well I`m back everyone…hopefully.

ME: Well I decided to rewrite this chapter because of how short it was, as well as the fact I was skipping quite a lot of parts for the chapter.

ME: Do not worry readers I am currently working on chapter 3 so…

ME: See ya~


End file.
